


Sam I Am!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Sam/Frodo mixed in with the Sean/Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam I Am!

Elijah buried his nose against Sean's naked shoulder.

"Sam?" he said softly. "Sam?'

"Mmmmmm." Came from the body nestled against him.

"Saaaaam." Elijah said, whispering, but with more force.

Sean didn't really sigh, but Elijah heard him sigh anyway. Read it in his mind and the changing position of his body. His arms tightened around Elijah, pulling him up higher against him. Now Elijah's nose was buried against . . . nothing. He was staring into Sean's eyes.

"Ok, FRODO!" Sean said. "I'm awake now. Why are you 'Samming' me?"

"You're not Sam." Elijah said with a sigh. "You're Sean. You're an irritated Sean."

This time Elijah felt the real sigh. Feeling a little self-conscious, he tried to drop his eyes, but Sean wasn't allowing it. He caught Elijah's face and forced it up. "Look at me." He said softly.

"I don't appear to have much choice."

"No. You don't. Now. What's wrong? Why are you asking for Sam?"

Elijah didn't speak. He gazed into Sean's eyes, mere inches away from his own. Fixed his eyes on Sean's and refused to look away. Now it was Sean who tried to lower his head, and Elijah who refused to permit it. "Look at me." He whispered, tipping Sean's head up.

Their eyes held. Locked. Burned. Elijah felt his heart beat . . . once . . . twice . . . again. Never moving his eyes away from Sean's.

After a long, long moment he felt Sean's breath catch in a gasp. A low moan came from somewhere deep inside him. His head slowly tipped back and he moaned again, so softly.

"Frodo." He whispered hoarsely. "Oh, Frodo, I love you. I love you."

Elijah wrapped his arms around the neck of his beloved. He felt the strong arms that he loved encircle his waist and pull him close. And then closer yet.

He leaned his head forward into a kiss. The lips that he adored covered his, open mouthed and gasping for breath. The passion that Elijah yearned for when he called Sam's name instantly ignited both of them.

He felt a hard and muscular body pressing down on his. Not making him feel the full weight, but just enough to leave him breathless. Whimpering. Wanting more. He arched up against the body that he loved so much, longing to be taken. To be crushed.

Moaning he dug his fingers into the smooth back, his legs clasped nearly around his lover's waist in his frantic effort to merge with his body.

There was desperation in the way Sam made love that was different from when it was Sean's arms that enfolded him. Sean was always under control. Never quite gave all of himself to Elijah. Frightened of being embarrassed by his actions. Afraid of hurting Elijah.

But Sam. Sam forgot all that. Sam knew nothing but the passion. Sam drowned in it. Wallowed in it. And in Frodo. His fingers dug into Frodo's back, pulling him up against his body with almost brutal force. His kiss crushed Frodo's mouth, only tearing itself away to gasp madly for air.

"Frodo!" he moaned. "Frodo. God. Please."

His hands grasped Frodo's hips pulling him upward at the same time that he strained his own body down against his lover's naked flesh. His kisses suddenly fell from Frodo's lips to his throat. His shoulder. He whimpered against his skin.. teeth biting gently into the curve of his neck. Then, not so gently. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark.

"Sam!" Frodo half-screamed. The bite hadn't hurt. It had sent Frodo to the very edge of maddened desire.

"God. God. God." Sam sobbed. His body writhed passionately against Frodo's, longing for release from the unbearable desire that flamed inside him.

"Sam." Frodo moaned. He was being smothered in Sam's wildly thrashing body, but he didn't care. He only had one desire. To melt into Sam's body. To become one with him. To unite the two of them beyond any dissolution.

"Never let you go!" Frodo ground out between clenched teeth. "Never!"

"Oh, Frodo. No. Please. Never." Sam whimpered.

Joined by their hunger, they ground their bodies together desperately seeking release. When it came, they both felt sure they'd never survive it. The force of their climax was staggering, and they clung to each other as their bodies exploded in rapture.

Elijah felt his body shaking with sobs. He clung to Sean's shoulder, refusing to let him go when Sean tried to roll off him. "Sam. Sam. Sam." He sobbed. His fingers dug into Sean's back, pulling him against his own body as tightly as he could.

Sean hadn't said a word. He held Elijah close, but turned his face into the pillow beside him. He felt tears burning in his eyes and sobs were only a breath away.

Finally Elijah quieted a bit. He pulled on Sean's face to try to see into his eyes, but Sean turned away.

"Oh, god, Seanie!" Elijah said, feeling scared. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you." Sean said, voice thick with tears. "I know I hurt you. I couldn't stop."

He lifted his head and suddenly looked down at Elijah. "Please don't do that again." He pleaded. "When you call to Sam that way I lose it. I can't control what I do anymore. I'm too lost in the feelings."

"But god, my sweet Seanie, that's what I WANT! That's why I called to Sam! I know how you get when I say his name. And I love it."

This last was whispered against Sean's mouth. "You didn't hurt me. Not one bit. You have to trust Sam. He wouldn't ever hurt Frodo. Just a little rough passion.. that's all. It was heavenly. It was beautiful. It was right."

Sean wasn't totally convinced. He knew he was going to check Elijah later on for marks and scars. But for the moment he was content in the arms of his beloved. No matter what name he called him. Still his beloved.


End file.
